Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3027589-20170426225631
I've been putting off on watching the last ep of Tokyo Ghoul √A since I knew what happened to a certain character, but I finally finished it and knowing the plot early didn't help me prepare at all. Omg. I'm pissed. I mean, I enjoyed it for what it was. The whole two seasons were underwhelming all together, but it did have some good moments. The main problem, I think, is that it all happened too fast. The last episode of season 1 was just a rushed mess. It didn't even tie up what happened with Amon when they met the monster ghoul on the roof and the last scene felt like it was a stream being disconnected at the last minute. I liked Kaneki's new look in √A and how he embraced his new identity without fully losing his old Kaneki softness. I don't know why they couldn't stick to canon manga material instead of deviating, but either way, with this shoddy writing it probably would still be lackluster. Everyone says they want a remake of it and I'm fully behind it now omg, especially with the travesty that happened to SPOILER SPOILER Hide. It felt like they killed him off for extra turmoil and I don't think that was necessary. Plus, he was my second favorite and one of the few ties to Kaneki's human life. So yeah, I'm pretty pissed. xD While I'm on the subject, ugh, I need to vent about a few other animes I wrapped up as well. Zankyou No Terror (Spoilers for anyone who plans to see it and hasn't yet) *I loved this one a lot. The animation style was gorgeous and fit with the atmosphere. The soundtrack was great too, especially the song that played during the scene where Twelve disarms the bombs strapped to Lisa on the ferris wheel. That whole shot was one of the best in the series. *I actually wanted to see more of Nine and Twelve being masterminds and outsmarting the cops. I love Nine and Twelve's partnership and their important to one another. They should have dived a little deeper into that before Five came into the picture. *Lisa... I'm sorry, but I think she's annoying af and useless, omg. I was interested into what she could bring to the plot, but she contributed nothing except crying, running away and getting captured so the boys had to save her ass. I mean, I get that she was meant as a device to make the boys see innocence and humanity, but other than her friendship with Twelve, she didn't feel that central to the overall plot. In fact, she was more like a hindrance and flaw to the quality. Nine looking down at her disdainfully whenever she fainted was highkey me. I might have grown to like her if they explored her background more and gave her more meat, but she had very little significance. I know she had a part in a few schemes, but honestly, I think if you took her out the equation, the plot would be a lot stronger with just Nine-Twelve-Five as the trio. *The ending omg. I knew about this one in advance too, but seeing Twelve get sniped like that and Nine's reaction...it was so sad. At least they went out together. Kuroshitsuji *I haven't seen Book of Circus, but since it's not really canon (?), I'm in no rush. I loved season one the most. Sebastian, Undertaker and Ciel tie for favorite character. Going in, I thought it was going to be really dark throughout, but it was actually hilarious at times. Sebastian and Undertaker having the same VA as Midorima and Aomine tho, omg. <3 I think they should have left it from where season one ended, but since it was popular, I get they wanted to make more. *Season 2 was good, but Alois was such a little prick. I was hoping he'd stay gone when Claude killed him off, but of course, he had to come back and wreck havoc. Little bastard. *Speaking of Claude, I liked him, but he didn't have the big personality like Sebastian, so I didn't feel much when he was offed. His random dance sequence tho. *I really, really didn't like that Ciel turned into a demon and left his mansion. The dynamic of Young Human Master-Butler he had with Sebastian was unique and made up most of the charm of the series. Once he became a demon, he really didn't feel like Ciel, which I know was the point, but it was better seeing a human Ciel with the demon Sebastian serving him like he always did.